horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Risa Mori
'''Risa Mori '''is one of the main protagonists in House of Crimson Wings. She best friends with Karin and is the more outspoken of the two. She is very interested in the House and it was majorly her idea to go there. Roleplay Stories House of Crimson Wings Risa walked to school with Karin, sharing a PB&J sandwich as they usually did. The pair walked past the House of Crimson Wings on their way and Karin had to snap Risa out of a trance she'd been it when she looked at the house. At school, Keiko brought up the infamous House that Karin and Risa had seen earlier. Risa was surprised to learn that Mr Katashi knew the previous owners, but more so intrigued to know that there had in fact been murders there. While the others spoke, and through the rest of class, Risa had begun hatching a plan for her and Karin to spend a night there. At lunch she told Karin of her plan, but was met with some resistance. With some coercing, Karin agreed. Keiko overheard the pair and came over, offering to film the night like a paranormal investigation show. Soon after that, a popular girl named Aya Yamada came over and said she wanted in on the night. Risa flat out told her no, saying she should go back to her popular clique, but Aya threatened to report them to the teacher unless she was allowed to tag along. That night, the four of them met at the House and headed inside. Soon after entering, Karin soon discovered inhumanly large handprints all over one of the walls and while they chatted about this, Keiko noticed Aya had wandered off and was now missing. The girls searched for Aya until they heard a scream, sending them running to the sound. Risa had made her way outside when Keiko and Karin caught up to her and discovered Aya drowning her in the fountain. The two girls quickly attempted to stop her but Aya walked off, laughing when she thought Risa had been killed. Karin quickly tried to revive her, almost giving up when she thought it was useless, but was successful in waking her. After reviving her, the three of them agreed that they had enough and were leaving. Just then, the Skinned Woman appeared and tossed Karin away like a ragdoll, causing Keiko and Risa to rush after her and hurry her to safety. The pair carried Karin into another building, which lead into a cavern, and woke her before realizing someone else was in the area with them. They discovered it was Aya and began to shun her for her attempt to drown Risa, which she seemed clueless about. Not long after that, the Cavern Lights began to attack Karin just before the Skinned Woman appeared again, she seemed to command the Lights as they lifted Karin into the air and carried her away to her death. Risa and Keiko ran away from the scene and past Aya, who questioned what had happened. The shouted the Karin was dead and ran out of the area, leaving Aya on her own. Once they escaped the cavern, they were halted by the spirit of a child who immediately stabbed Risa. Risa told Keiko to run but before she could escape, she was halted by the Black Mist as it passed through her, possessing her. Possessed-Keiko turned on Risa, who pushed through the pain of her wound to escape, and chased her up to the second story of the House and onto the balcony. Risa stabbed Keiko, causing her to fall from the building. Risa, thinking it was over and that she'd made it, began to climb down from the building and into the yard. She began to slowly walk toward the gate but was stopped as the front door shot open and the Father stepped out. He grabbed her, stabbing his fingers into her eyes, and dragged her back into the house. Trivia *She is based on Annie's character from the original House of Crimson Wings RP. *She shares her appearence with Tia Stilley from Murder: Part II. Category:HOCW Character Category:HOCW Deceased